What Tsunade said
by Forsak
Summary: Porque Tsunade se siente absurdamente orgullosa. Oneshot. Spoilers.


_Hola _

_Aunque en un principio iba a sumar este shot a "What Sakura said", me lo he replanteado. Realmente no tiene mucho que ver a parte de que se sitúan en el mismo momento y que van, un poco, sobre la evolución de Sakura a partir de Shippuden. Este lo está viendo Tsunade, que se siente un poco mamá de sakura y por tanot más orgullosa. _

_Bueno sin más dilaciones:_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers._

_**Summary**__: porque Tsunade se siente absurdamente orgullosa._

_**Disclaimer**__: Nada de esto me pertenece. Ni siquiera Sasuke, aunque me quedo con ganas. _

* * *

Sakura ha crecido y eso es un hecho innegable. Tsunade no puede negar la evidencia de que ya no tiene a la niña que vino a sus brazos llorando, rota y deshilachada, como una marioneta sin vida. Se da cuenta de que esa ninja de pelo rosa y pocas curvas ya no necesita mano dura para empujarla a seguir luchando. Que le basta con la sonrisa justa, con la mirada necesaria, con la pasión que desborda Naruto, o los comentarios hirientes de Sai. Y eso, a la voluptuosa dirigente, le llena de absurdo orgullo.

Y es que Tsunade, mujer de eterna belleza, fuerza descomunal, y quinto Hokage de la villa de la hoja, se preocupa por su alumna porque esa es la clase de cosas que hace a un maestro especial. Es esa relación tan cercana lo que hace al sensei insuperable, piensa, mientras observa la espalda de los tres adolescentes que le acompañan. Porque son adolescentes, se dice, como lo era Jiraiya cuando casi le mató por espiarlas, adolescente, como lo era hasta que se murió, y joder, piensa y vuelve a retener las lágrimas una vez más, ya nunca más podrán volver a pelearse como si tuvieran quince años porque ya no hay una primera persona del plural a la que aferrarse.

Ahora sólo queda el recuerdo de buenos tiempos.

Pero al fin y al cabo los buenos tiempos no dejan de ser eso. Buenos tiempos. Buenos tiempos escritos en pretérito perfecto simple. Buenos tiempos pasados.

Y se siente absurdamente sola en la inmensidad de un mundo que empieza renovarse y que ya no exige sannins para sentirse seguro, o eso quiere pensar. Y si piensa eso es porque la Quinta tiene fe. Y seguridad. Y esperanza.

Tiene una fe devastadora que le da ese chaval con ojos demasiado azules y demasiado determinados en seguir sus sueños y no dejarlos escapar, porque le recuerda a Dan y a su hermano, y en cierta manera le recuerdo a Jiraiya porque tienen la misma sonrisa imborrable y socarrona, las mismas ansias de seguir luchando, de no rendirse y las mismas ganas de poder ser eternamente felices, porque en eso consiste la fe, en creer en lo imposible. La hokage tiene seguridad porque se la da la pereza y la inteligencia de Shikamaru, vago hasta los límites, y enamorado de lo siempre juró odiar, porque si en el mundo aún quedan mentes como aquellas que se dedican a contemplar nubes en vez de crear estrategias bélicas, entonces, joder, todo esa mierda – _las plantas, los árboles, Konaha, la villa, el desierto, el agua, ella misma _- no puede ir tan mal como le hacen creer los amargados del consejo.

Pero ella, sobre todas las cosas, tiene esperanza porque Sakura es esperanza. Y no sólo por sus ojos verdes que te instan a seguir adelante. No por esa fuerza interior que posee y que Tsunade espera poder contemplar algún día en todo su esplendor. O por sus ansias de volver a ver al imbécil del Uchiha - _demasiado idiota como para ver todo lo que ardía dentro de la chica. Demasiado imbécil como para abandonarla y esperar que ella continuase amándolo como antes_.- Lo que le transmite esperanza a Tsunade es que Sakura es como ella pero sin sus errores. Es mejor. Es más fuerte, más sabía. Ha sufrido más y eso le hace ser más prudente y resistir mejor el dolor y las lágrimas, porque Sakura ha aprendido a no llorar, a esforzarse al máximo y a contener la respiración cuando siente que le arde la garganta – _y el pecho, y el alma, y el corazón_ – y se tiene que despedir de Naruto – _de su Naruto, su pretendiente, su compañero, su amigo, su hermano_ – y de su sonrisa eterna. Y grita muy alto, y muy fuerte como intentando convencerse a sí misma – _y mierda, al mundo en general_ – de que Naruto tiene que tener buena suerte aunque sea el chico de la profecía, aunque sea un bijuu, aunque sea tan idiota que no vea el amor detrás de cada farola observándole. Porque Sakura tiene la esperanza de que todo va a ir bien, y si Sakura se lo dice, Tsunade se lo cree, porque ese es su poder, el de querer tanto como para tener la seguridad y la certeza de que todo va a salir bien. El de tener los dones que tienen también sus compañeros y donárselo al mundo sin reparos. Sin rodeos.

Porque Sakura ha crecido, y aunque saben – _su maestra, el sapo sabio, Shikamaru, ella misma, y hasta el despistado de Naruto muy en el interior de su atolondrado espíritu _– que esa sonrisa no es más que un gesto mecánico y falso en el fondo todos se dan cuenta de que la sonrisa también ha crecido con sus ganas de ser mejor. Más fuerte, Más llena de ella. Más Sakura que nunca.

Y a Tsunade casi se le saltan las lágrimas del orgullo que siente.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**© Forsak, agosto 2008.**


End file.
